Field
The present invention relates to a pressure reduction valve and a gas supply device.
Related Art
As a pressure reduction valve of a gas supply device, a pressure reduction valve is known where a piston to which a force is applied by a spring is used to reduce the pressure of a gas supplied from a primary side flow path to a secondary side flow path in a space defined within a cylindrical portion (see JP2014-96094).